Hotel Service
by Mikuzu
Summary: Thanks for 111 reviews! Lemon from ch. 11 of Proper Etiquette. Yullen


a/n: This is a lemon. You have been warned. I'm sorry this took so long, and reviews are very much welcome. :D

Note: They're in the hotel room Komui gave them. This followed from near the end of ch. 11 of Proper Etiquette.

* * *

Allen gulped, his body still somewhat resisting to the pleasing touches of the other; Kanda's mouth slowly detached itself from the younger's collarbone.

"You're skin is so white, so soft," Kanda muttered, his hands intertwining with Allen's as he pushed the boy further onto the bed., now completely dominating him. He was secretly glad that they were in the hotel and not his apartment; this room had a lock.

Allen shuddered when he felt the other's hot breath on his hardening nipples; the raven picked his head up from the younger's chest and his eyes drank in the sight of Allen's nude body. His gaze particularly lingered on all of the previously "off limits" parts of the boy's anatomy.

He was so intoxicated by his partner that he didn't even notice Allen unbuttoning his shirt; Kanda was abruptly brought back to reality as Allen's hands worked their way lower, occasionally brushing against the forming arousal in Kanda's pants.

"You're too slow," the raven muttered, taking Allen's hand in his own as he all but ripped his jeans off and discarded them onto the floor. Allen slowly withdrew his hand from the elder's grasp, turning away ashamedly from the arousal straining against Kanda's boxers.

"What's wrong, Allen?" the raven asked seductively, once again taking the silver-haired boy's hands in his own. "We can stop now, if you want."

"I don't want to," the younger replied, hooking each of his thumbs in either side of Kanda's underwear and slowly pulling them down; Kanda let out a low hiss at the feel of the elastic being tugged over his erection, followed by the smooth skin of Allen's arm.

"Did I really make you this hard?" Allen asked, smirking as he took in all of Kanda's well toned body; the boy merely replied by devouring the silver-haired boy's mouth with his own, pushing his lover down into the bed even more.

"Yes," Kanda whispered, rolling his hips forwards; both boys emitted a guttural moan as they grinded on each other, their bodies pressed flush up against one another.

Allen pulled Kanda down for another kiss, but the raven felt that their childish romance was done; it was time to take things farther. He looked over Allen's flushed body, but then…

Kanda was frozen. He felt blatant uncertainty travel up his spin and down again as he watched the naked younger's chest beneath him rise and fall with every wayward breath, his body trembling from the lack of need that the elder was supposed to provide him.

A profuse blush covered Allen's face, as did a light tinge of pink that covered the rest of the white-haired boy's supple body.

Kanda gulped, noticing the beads of sweat that had accumulated on his forehead. He had never done anything like this before. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know where to start.

The raven, his mouth suddenly very dry, was about to voice his insecure fears to his lover, something that he could only do in a situation like this, until Allen took Kanda's hand in his own.

"Kanda," he whispered, making the minute hairs on the back of Kanda's neck stand on end.

"Kanda," the Moyashi whispered again, arching his back forward, his face contorted in lust and something else. "Please…take me."

If Kanda had had any doubts that he wasn't turning Allen on before, they were all cleared.

The raven leaned down to hungrily crush his lips to Allen's, his hands once again trailing down the boy's flushed abdomen.

Kanda smirked against Allen's mouth once his dexterous fingers stopped to toy once again with the younger's nipples, which were already coaxed into their full hardness.

Allen squirmed beneath the elder as he playfully pinched the hardened nubs, but was discouraged as the silver-haired boy squeezed his hand that was still linked with the sophomore's.

"Sempai…" the boy began in a chocked voice, taking Kanda's hand by the wrist. He moved it down ever so slowly, his eyes locked on Kanda's onyx ones.

Finally, the elder's hand brushed the fine hairs that signified his hand was in a location no one had even gone before, and Allen was entrusting him to be the first.

The white-haired boy let out a soft moan of pleasure and want as his lover's hand gently encircled the hot skin of his erection; Allen's hands immediately fisted into Kanda's hair, preparing for the sensation that he knew was inevitably going to take place.

Kanda slowly began to pump Allen's member back and forth at an irritatingly slow pace.

"K-Kanda!" the silver-haired boy called out, his fingernails digging into Kanda's scalp; the elder didn't care, however. He picked up his speed, his eyes focusing intently on Allen's.

"I need more! S-sempai!" the silver-haired boy whined, bucking his hips into Kanda's hand.

Obliging, Kanda removed his hand from Allen's throbbing arousal; the younger shivered a bit at the sudden lack of contact.

The elder's hand was immediately replaced by his hot mouth; Allen loudly moaned out his partner's name once he felt the wet warmth surround his length; Kanda took in only the tip, his tongue working slow circles around the soaking flesh.

"Anh…Kanda…" Allen moaned out, his hands practically threatening to rip Kanda's hair out as the raven's tongue ran itself over the slit; Kanda finally deep throated the younger, sucking with all of his might on the boy's arousal.

"I-I'm going to come…" was all Allen could get out before white lights erupted in his eyes and his body seemed to burst from within, the white-hot ecstasy that was augmenting in his core finally bubbling over.

Kanda swallowed all that the boy had to give, his hand quickly moving from the boy's nipple to his ass, pressing his thumb against the boy's entrance.

"Suck," Kanda ordered as he brought his other hand up to Allen's face; the boy obeyed, taking Kanda's fingers in his mouth and coating them with saliva. The raven removed his hand, using it to trace a trail from Allen's chest down to his re-forming erection and even further.

Before continuing, Kanda hooked both of Allen's calves over his shoulders, not breaking his attention from the boy's eyes.

Allen immediately tensed as he felt Kanda insert his index finger into the virgin orifice; his muscles clamped down on the intruding digit.

"You have to relax," Kanda instructed, inserting a second finger and scissoring the muscle, trying to stretch it as much as possible.

After the third finger made it in, he removed them, earning a dissatisfied whimper from Allen.

"Are you ready?" the senoir asked, positioning his hard-on at the boy's entrance.

"Y-yes…" Allen whispered, tightly shutting his eyes; the moment those words escaped his mouth, Kanda began to push into the younger boy, moaning out as he did so.

"You're…so tight…" the raven said, slowly pulling back out.

"It hurts…" Allen thought, beads of sweat accumulating on his forehead. Maybe this had been a bad idea. Maybe they should have waited.

Kanda thrust back into Allen, this time with more speed and force. He repeated this process until he finally slammed into the younger with all of his speed, his ragged breathing perfectly in time with Allen's.

"O-oh! Kanda!" the silver-haired boy whimpered as Kanda struck a place deep within the boy that caused warmth to go directly to his arousal; Kanda, picking up on the boy's reaction, kept thrusting in at the same position, constantly striking Allen's prostate.

"A-a-anh! Wait!" the silver-haired boy whined, his head being struck against the headboard every time Kanda entered him.

"W-what?" Kanda replied, slowing his pace.

"I-I can't cum like this," was the ragged response. There was no time to ask questions.

Wordlessly, Kanda picked Allen up around the waist and made his way over to the hot tub, dropping Allen in on his knees. Water sloshed over the top.

"K-Kanda!" the boy moaned as the raven thrust into him again, this time in a totally new position. The difference was amazing.

"A-Allen…I can't hold it anymore…" the raven groaned, his hands digging into Allen's thighs as the water around them splashed against their bodies, warming them even more.

"Kanda…come with me," the sophomore begged, looking back at his lover.

With one last thrust, both Allen and Kanda came, moaning out the other's name; Allen's pleasure sustained as Kanda spilled his hot seed dead on the younger's prostate, his body collapsing onto the younger beneath him after his release.

The two boy lay there in the hot tub for what seemed like hours, both out of breath and taking in the memory of their experience. Allen turned to Kanda, who was waving his hand through the bath water, his lips sounding out words, but not speaking them.

"A-are you okay?" Allen asked awkwardly, hoping he hadn't done anything wrong. Kanda turned to him, his half-lidded eyes brightening.

He took Allen in his arms, holding the boy flush up against him once more.

"You're amazing," the dark-haired man whispered into Allen's ear, his voice tired and soft.

The younger boy merely smiled and pulled Kanda down to meet his lips, muttering a "thanks."

"Wanna go for another round?" Kanda asked slyly.

"What!?"


End file.
